


Five!

by eiko_lotus



Category: Arashi (Band), JunToshi - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiko_lotus/pseuds/eiko_lotus
Summary: the ball was stuck, so how that be my fault?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of less than 1000 words, a back up from my LJ

Title: Five!  
Author:[](http://eiko-lotus.livejournal.com/profile)[ **eiko_lotus**](http://eiko-lotus.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: just guess..  
Length: Drables  
Summary: the ball was stuck, so how that be my fault?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just something suddenly appear inside my crowded head. Since English is not my first language so there will still a missplace gramar however hope you still enjoy the read..

"Go! Go! Go!"  
Matsujun clearly hear the instruction and keep running on number five sign. He patiently waits for the yellow ball falling down from that pinball stage.

However, a strange feeling caught him when he saw the balls coming down from other numbers. He finally decide to ignore the instruction and start running toward the balls, trying his best to catch as many balls as he can.

It is just a miracle he can get the pink ball which fall at the number he currenty stand under. He hates to lose and all Arashi already knew that. But apparently, their leader just ignore the fact. When the runing ban finally stopped, the handsome runner didn't wait for the score announcement. He just took off the basket and throw it on floor.

Matsujun is so pissed off but he knew he couldn't release his wrath, yet. So, he tried his best walking to the other two members without even see the comander stage.

Riida once taught him that the best way to press his anger is by moving and avoid the source. He never once thought he will use the advise at this moment. But it still work. Sakurai and Aiba try their best to hide the worriness after seeing the youngest anger like that.

"who is the one in charge for yellow ball again?" Jun ask in low tone, the tone that everyone is afraid of, well except their leader.

"me" the small guy answer confidently. "it is the number five, see the ball is coming, there, then there, go there."

Jun try his best to surpress his smile once hearing the mumbling incoherent voice he love so much. All his anger dissapear just like that and he forget what he is upset about earlier.

Well, not for long. Once they are ready for the MDA session, it is clear that Ohno should be placed as the MDA today. But once again, the members love their leader too much, so when they decided to do janken and Nino took the fall, he did it gladly.

The rest four then going down to meet Nino on the floor.

"So Riida, what was the number for pinball runner again?" Sho can't help to tease his elder.

"Five!" the answer come confidently. Aiba just laugh and almost miss a step upon hearing the answer.

What the three didn't see is the changes on youngest face.

"what was the number again?" Jun whisper softly right to his leader's ear.

"Five" the guy in front of him just answer with a hushed voice also. Jun leaning even more to speak directly at the others ear while minding his step.

"that's the number I gonna do you tonight, fast and rough, so you won't be able to walk for a week." Jun said his word in firm tone and noticing the tan face blushed to red then pale when hear his threat.

It was the first time Arashi Leader learn never to mess with his youngest member.

  


_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
